


Красный

by fioretta



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioretta/pseuds/fioretta
Summary: Немезида смотрит на неё сверху вниз.Немезида думает: это правильно.





	Красный

Немезида просыпается: скучающая, незаинтересованная, уставшая от безделья — и так уже чёрт знает который день подряд. Новостная лента скомканным мусором проносится мимо глаз и ушей — и всё в урну, в самый дальний уголок внимания, потому что ничего интересного не происходит уже давно.

Но взгляд цепляется за кричащие, кровоточащие заголовки: пропадают люди. Пропадают ученики.

**Ни одной улики не найдено.**

Немезида думает: пропавшие без вести не находят дорогу домой.  
Немезида думает: это интересно.

Немезида с хладнокровной настойчивостью заявляет о желании перевестись, и у родителей — точно двух безликих теней — нет ни единой причины ей отказывать.

//

Перед первым днём в новой школе Немезида всегда просматривает фотографии будущих одноклассников; ей просто необходимо обвести глазами каждого, чтобы дать предварительную оценку и понять, от кого что можно ожидать. Немезида наблюдает за людьми с самого детства: видит их такими, какими они выставляют себя на публике; видит и такими, какими они оказываются на самом деле.

Немезида очень редко ошибается.

Фото Аяно Аиши достать было чуточку сложнее, чем остальных, но с бездушного монитора на Немезиду смотрит такое же бездушное обычное лицо, и она почти разочарованно хмыкает. Почти — потому что взгляд у Аяно всё-таки интересный.

Пустой.

Такой взгляд присущ либо убитым, предполагает Немезида, либо убийцам.

Потому что взгляд — это единственное, что есть похожего между ними.

//

Немезида — так воспело рассветами её имя — несёт в руках справедливость и отмщение, крупицами выстраивая себе дорогу из возмездия — фирменный знак, почерк и след, не спутаешь ни с кем. Аяно — так воспела решимость в её стальных намерениях — несёт в руках лишь бурю, что-то безбашенно-опрометчивое, импульсивное, _живое_, выстраивая себе дорогу из продуманных и филигранных движений.

Немезида задумчиво проводит пальцем по ткани галстука новой школьной формы, разглаживая руками невидимые складки. Немезида знает: красный всегда значит кровь.

Её глаза — замёрзшие реки крови.  
Глаза Аяно — пепелище разведённых в безумии костров.

Немезида на пальцах считает хорошо горящие вещи: дрова, уголь, спирт...

... люди.  
Люди горят особенно завораживающе.

Немезида знает: красный всегда значит кровь, и это цвет, накрепко въевшийся в чернила её справедливости.

//

Аяно находится одновременно со всеми и ни с кем, Немезида видела и таких, Немезида знает, с какой стороны ударить будет правильнее.

— Я на днях браслет потеряла, — говорит она за спиной Аиши, мирно сидящей в школьном дворе, и Аяно ощутимо дёргается, только виду всё равно не подает, разве что оборачивается к нежеланной собеседнице, но не произносит ни слова. — Красный, — уточняет громче, и среди установившейся тишины звучит довольно резко, почти неприятно.

А, может, Аяно не нравится голос этой девушки — просто так, без причины.

— Я, кстати, Немезида, если ты вдруг забыла, — представляется снова, как пару дней назад, прекрасно зная, что нет, не забыла, только и запоминать не хотела бы.

— Аяно Аиши, — пытается казаться милой, возвращая «дружелюбную» улыбку, — если ты вдруг забыла.

Краем глаза Немезида замечает, что Таро собирается зайти в школу вместе с какой-то девчонкой, упорно старающейся взять его за руку, не то Кизаной, не то Коконой, Немезида плохо запоминает ненужные имена — и Аяно, в принципе, с раздражением замечает всё то же самое.

— Я сообщу тебе, если что-то найду, — произносит наконец Аяно, порывисто накрывая бенто крышкой.

Аяно выглядит зло. Рассерженная Аяно выглядит... забавно.

Немезида смотрит на неё сверху вниз.  
Немезида думает: это правильно.

//

На следующий день Кизана Сунобу в школе не появляется, а ещё через пару дней полиция трубит о её пропаже.

//

Немезида старается придать смеху как можно больше естественности, снова проводя обеденный перерыв рядом с Аяно; Немезида рассказывает ей о чепухе, которую долго подбирала дома, стараясь выстроить связную речь типичной старшеклассницы, и которую Аиши точно пропускает мимо ушей, и вплетает в поток своего бесполезного бреда поддельно-интересующееся «А что, Осана и Таро встречаются?», на что получает мгновенное, _почти неконтролируемое_, но фальшиво-спокойное «С чего ты взяла?»

Немезида смотрит на неё недолгим немигающим взглядом, а потом снова смеётся — пытается — непринуждённо: «Да так, ерунда. Значит, показалось».  
Аяно в ответ ей лишь улыбается — этой улыбкой можно замораживать воду — и достаёт телефон, начиная что-то печатать.

Утром следующего дня Осана в школу ожидаемо не приходит.

//

Аяно — убийца, и это больше не предположение, и это больше не догадка.

Убийца заслуживает смерти — и вопрос о том, справедливо ли это, уже давно для Немезиды не вопрос.

//

Немезида думает: один вечер — и больше в этой школе никто не умрёт.  
Аяно думает: один вечер — и на одну помеху станет меньше.

Они остаются дежурить в классе вдвоём — Немезида напрашивается в помощницы сама, и это всего лишь третий раз, когда она навязывается Аяно, но она уверена, что Аиши поняла всё ещё во второй.

Они убираются молча и не спеша, потому что впереди, вообще-то... вечер длинный. Очень длинный.

Аяно перекладывает в своей сумке учебники, и её брелок глухо звучит. Немезида задерживает на нём взгляд. Красный.

— Классный брелок, — сухо говорит, зная, что придавать эту бесполезную эмоциональную окраску словам больше нет смысла. — Я вчера как раз такой же купила. Таро Ямаде.

И смотрит пристально-испытующе — и улыбается волком. Аяно копирует её оскал. Аяно знает.

О, конечно, Аяно знает, она вообще знает многое: красный всегда значит кровь, люди завораживающе горят, и — рассвет встретит только одна из них.

Немезида, в принципе, знает всё то же самое.


End file.
